


Утрата

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Азирафаэль получает звонок от Кроули с просьбой приехать к нему в апартаменты, Азирафаэль находит его в положении, оказаться в котором не захотел бы никто.





	Утрата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293793) by [Fighting4Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms). 

> Упоминается невынашивание, так что пожалуйста, пожалуйста, если эта тема для Вас болезненна, просьба не читать.

Азирафаэль принял входящий вызов и поднес трубку телефона к уху:

\- Алло?

\- … Азирафаэль.

Глаза Азирафаэля расширились в ответ на голос, полный боли.

\- Кроули? Это ты?

\- Ага… - тихо простонал Кроули. - Эм, я… что-то не так.

\- Где ты сейчас? - обеспокоенно спросил Азирафаэль.

\- Дома.

\- Я уже в пути.

К счастью, Азирафаэль точно знал, где жил Кроули, и сумел материализоваться перед дверью в квартиру. Он позвонил в дверной звонок и постучал в дверь, перед тем, как войти, в конце концов, он был вежливым. Ангел открыл дверь и ступил внутрь апартаментов Кроули.

\- Кроули? - позвал Азирафаэль.

Он прислушался, пытаясь определить, где Кроули. Он осмотрел главную комнату квартиры Кроули. Он подошел к столу и увидел кровь на кресле Кроули. Он сглотнул и снова выкрикнул имя Кроули. Он побежал на другой конец комнаты и заметил, что дверь в ванную открыта. Он медленно заглянул туда из-за угла и увидел Кроули, съежившегося напротив ванной, крепко вцепившись в нее.

\- Кроули? - тихо позвал Азирафаэль, наклоняясь к бледному демону.

Он положил на него руку и почувствовал, как Кроули вздрогнул от его прикосновения.

\- … ангел…?

\- Это я, - прошептал Азирафаэль.

Он положил руку на плечо Кроули и попытался повернуть его к себе. Он побледнел, увидев полосу крови на дне ванны. Он помог Кроули опереться на край и увидел, как вспотело его лицо.

\- Кроули…

Азирафаэль приложил руку ко рту и почти прослезился. Кроули посмотрел на него, его желтые глаза наполнились слезами.

\- Его больше нет, - прошептал Кроули, держа руку на животе.

Губы Азирафаэля задрожали, он, пытаясь не задеть кровь, сел рядом с Кроули, приобняв его.

\- Мне так жаль, мой дорогой.

\- Я чувствую это.

Кроули было все равно, что слезы ручьями текли по его лицу. Он почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось, а в груди появилась тяжесть, пока он всхлипывал.

\- Прости меня, ангел.

\- Это не твоя вина.

Азирафаэль поцеловал его в висок.

\- Такое иногда происходит.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул, положив голову на плечо Азирафаэля, вцепившись в живот, кровь вытекала между его ног, окрашивая пол под ним в красный.

Скоро глаза Кроули закрылись, и он провалился в беспокойный сон. Он отнес демона в спальню и осторожно опустил его на покрывала, укрывая трясущуюся фигурку одеялом. Он поцеловал его в лоб и вернулся в ванную. Азирафаэль со грустью очистил пол от крови, вздыхая от увиденного и чувствуя, как слезы текут по его щекам.

\- Ох, мой дорогой… - прошептал Азирафаэль, присев рядом с Кроули.

Он провел большим пальцем по костяшкам пальцев Кроули, и нахмурился от того, каким бледным был демон. Он оставил поцелуй на его лбу и заставил боль чудом исчезнуть, хотя бы физическую… душевная боль никогда не стихнет. Она никогда не стихнет ни у одного из них. Некоторые вещи просто невозможно вылечить.

Кроули открыл глаза, застонав, но затем он увидел Азирафаэля, сидящего на стуле рядом с кроватью. Кроули не пришлось ничего говорить, Азирафаэль прижал его к своей груди. Кроули дал волю слезам, ему было все равно.

\- Тише, тише, дорогой, я не оставляю тебя, - прошептал Азирафаэль в его ухо.

Кроули снова почувствовал тяжесть в груди, он всхлипывал, соленые слезы ручьями стекали по его щекам.

\- Мне жаль, мне правда жаль.

\- Это была не твоя вина.

\- Нет, моя, - вздохнул Кроули.

Наконец Азирафаэль заметил синяк вокруг глаза Кроули.

\- Кто это с тобой сделал?

\- Парочка демонов, - пробормотал Кроули. - Мне жаль.

Азирафаэль вздохнул, но еще сильнее прижал к себе демона. Если бы он когда-нибудь увидел этих демонов снова, то… ну, он, может, и ангел, но он нарушал все правила, когда дело касалось Кроули, все-таки их любовь была запретной. Ангел и демон – это просто неслыханно. Запретная, но самая лучшая любовь, которую Азирафаэль когда-либо знал. 6000 лет…

\- Я люблю тебя, мой дорогой, - ласково сказал ему Азирафаэль, вдыхая его запах.

От него пахло домом.

Кроули вздохнул, сильнее прильнув к нему.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
